


Perfect

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Setting during the episode when the boys were caught in the hurricane in New York
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 2





	Perfect

The wind whipped apart the world outside of their hotel room windows, sending debris flying through the air. Zak pulled Nick's shirtless body in closer as they lay in the bed in their dark room, watching the show as the lightning streaked across the sky. "'S perfect," Nick whispered, watching the clouds dance outside the window.

"Hmm?"

Nick rolled over, resting his body against the front of his lover's. "This is perfect."

Zak smiled, leaning his forehead against Nick's. "Laying here being lazy?"

Lightning streaked across the sky again, lighting up their room. Soft lips caressed each other in the pale, brief light. Nick smiled against Zak's lips. "Laying here with you, alone, in _our_ hotel room with the storm outside. We can't do anything; we can't go anywhere; we can't film. So we _have_ to be here. 3000 miles away from Las Vegas and I finally get alone time with you."

Zak scoffed, running his hand down Nick's side to rest it on his hip. "We get alone time other places."

"Not this much. And we don't get to share a hotel room other places."

Zak wrinkled his face. "We share rooms everywhere we go."

Thunder shook the building, rattling the windowpanes. Zak rolled over onto his back, pulling Nick to lay half on top of him. His long, languid body wrapped around the sculpted muscle as he nuzzled his head under Zak's chin. "Yeah, but we pay for two rooms. Now," he sighed happily, "we finally get to actually _be_ together."

He felt the roar rumble in the chest under his ear before it even left Zak's lips. "Because Aaron outed us to all of our friends and management."

Nick smiled wide, knowing Zak couldn't see him. "He didn't mean to. Its _Aaron_. But honestly, I'm glad he did."

Zak sighed deep. "Yeah, I guess. At least no one said anything to the hummingbird."

The familiar pang of guilt struck Nick's heart at the mention of their codename for his wife. "No," he whispered. "Not yet."

"I love you so much, Nicky."

Nick closed his eyes, listening to the calm heartbeat beneath him. "Love you, Zak," he answered.

Silence fell over the room as the rain picked up, beating the windows. Zak's hand lazily traced the vertebrae down Nick's back and back up as they listened. Slowly, he felt the body against him relax as it caved into exhaustion. 

Lips pressed against his forehead, Zak whispered, "You know, New York approved gay marriage. We could FedEx hummingbird divorce papers and go down to the courthouse before we leave."

Nick mumbled something incoherent against his chest, but Zak just smiled. Softly, he began to sing, clutching the sleeping body close to him as the storm raged outside. " _Promise me, you'll always be happy by my side. I promise to sing to you when all the music dies. And marry me. Today and everyday. Marry me_."

Nick smiled into his chest, the rumble of sound and movement in his human pillow stirring him from his slumber. "Off key," he mumbled.

Zak laughed slightly. Opening up the nightstand drawer he pulled out a small box, placing it on his stomach in front of Nick. "You didn't answer me."

Nick's eyes went wide at the presentation. Sitting up he took the box. Eyeing Zak, he opened it cautiously. Inside was a beautiful white gold band with tiny diamonds all around it. "You're fucking kidding me."

Zak smiled up at him from the bed. "Marry me?"

Taking the ring from the box, Zak slipped it on Nick's right ring finger. "Maybe not right now, but some day we can switch this to your left hand. Please?"

Nick grinned, attacking Zak's lips as the storm still raged outside. The thunder was coming more frequent, with flashes of light seconds before. Straddling Zak's narrow hips, Nick placed his hand on Zak's chest, admiring the new accessory. "You know hummingbird is going to wonder where I got this ring from."

Zak shrugged against the mattress. "Tell her you got it from me."

Nick snorted. "Because that won't be strange, you buying me a ring with a bunch of diamonds."

Pulling Nick to lay on top of him, Zak kissed him softly. "Don't tell her anything unless you want to tell her the truth."

Nick smiled. "Not yet… soon… but not yet."

Lightning struck the building. The alarm clock next to them flashed once before going out. Nick laid his head down, tucking it under Zak's chin, listening once again to the older man's heartbeat. Zak's hand went back to tracing the vertebrae on his pale back. "We could have a commitment ceremony here, with all of our friends," he whispered into Nick's hair.

"Persistent that this happen soon, aren't you? Do you have a deadly disease I don't know about?"

Zak was silent, hand hesitating slightly before moving again along his back. Nick sat up, alarmed at the silence. "Zak?! Do you?!"

Zak laughed. "No! It's just been so long… I'd like to call you mine."

Nick laid his head back down. "You _have been_ calling me yours. Even when hummingbird is around," he countered.

Zak thought for a moment, trying to remember but failing. "Well, I don't share well."

"Clearly. By the end of the year, we can have a commitment ceremony."

"Halloween? That can be our anniversary. How awesome would that be?"

Nick snorted. "Yes, ok. Halloween. But don't go sending out save the date cards."

Zak scoffed, rolling them over, pinning Nick beneath him. "It's a date then, Mr. Bagans-Groff."

"So we're changing our names now?" Nick grinned.

Zak shrugged again, rolling his hips against the man beneath him, eliciting a moan. "Thought I'd try it out."

Nick's breath failed him as the torturous body above moved against him. "What are _you_ trying to get started?"

Zak kissed him, smiling against his lips as his hand moved up his chest. "Just trying to love on my fiancé."

Nick smirked, yanking Zak's t-shirt up and over his head. Zak sat up, straddling Nick's legs. Pants and boxers were lost to the floor as he regained his position on top. Lips and tongues dueled as their bodies moved against each other. Nick clutched at Zak's tanned skin, clinging to him as their cocks rubbed together between their bodies, the heated friction making him go mad with need. Zak's groans turned to mere high pitched whines as his body moved faster. Brown eyes sank into deep blue pools as the world around them melted away. Zak never tired of seeing Nick's face as he fell over the edge, knowing that he sent him there; he caused those ripples in his body as spurts of hot liquid collected between them. Seeing Nick like that always sent him spiraling after him.

Pulling tissues from the nightstand, Zak cleaned them off before resting his body down, half covering Nick's. "Love you," he whispered before closing his eyes.

Nick smiled into the darkness. "Love you." Sirens sounded outside as police cars and fire engines streaked by. The weight against his body grew heavy as Zak fell asleep against him, the world outside ignored and forgotten. This was perfect. This day, this moment, this love. Sighing, Nick closed his own eyes as his fingers played with the ring on his right hand. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 29, 2011 on DA
> 
> Lyrics from "Marry Me" by Train


End file.
